<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝗖𝗼𝗹𝗱 by CONJUNXED</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177776">𝗖𝗼𝗹𝗱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJUNXED/pseuds/CONJUNXED'>CONJUNXED</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝗕𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗙𝘂𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Rain, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJUNXED/pseuds/CONJUNXED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After two weeks of nothing but awkward conversations and kindness, Wasp decides that Corrin can be trusted. He decides to take Corrin up on his offer of staying in his place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wasp (Transformers) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝗕𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗙𝘂𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝗖𝗼𝗹𝗱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>I</strong></span>t had been two weeks since their introductions, and Wasp was beginning to trust Corrin. The human was nice and had been kind enough to provide him with oil and a couch, which had taken some effort to move into the shed.</p><p>While the two weeks had passed, Corrin had attempted to learn more about him. Wasp was not too keen on sharing more than a few things, so it was mainly Corrin sharing things about his life. Wasp learned that Corrin had two brothers, Nick and Wyatt, and that he was the one who had custody of them due to something with their dad, although Wasp was never told what happened. He had also learned that Corrin had another, much smaller dog named Bella, who was old and did not like coming outside because of the cold or people. </p><p>It took two weeks of rain for the roof to start to give out. Wasp could see, hear, and feel the rain beginning to drip on him, making him uncomfortable.</p><p>He thought about Corrin’s offer. Corrin had made no effort to report him to the other Autobots on this planet. He seemingly had not even thought about it. Wasp did not know if Corrin was genuinely trustworthy, or if he was just going soft. </p><p>Wasp stuck his helm out of the shed, the uncomfortable feeling of rain causing his frown to deepen. He could see Corrin walking back and forth in one of the rooms, grabbing things out of cabinets and the fridge and placing them on a surface that he could not see through the window. He had overheard Corrin say his goodbyes to Nick, who claimed to be staying with a friend for the night, so Corrin was either alone or with Wyatt, who he had yet to see. </p><p>He was willing to risk getting seen by Corrin’s brother at this point, so long as it meant getting out of this rain. He took his first step out into the rain, immediately regretting it as he began to feel even more uncomfortable. He took quick steps towards the sliding glass door and knocked, hoping that Corrin would hear him. </p><p>A few moments passed before he heard soft footsteps from inside, moving closer until the door was opened.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Corrin’s voice was soft and comforting to Wasp, and he replied after a moment’s pause. </p><p>“The roof is leaking.” </p><p>Corrin nodded in understanding, stepping aside to allow him in. “Sorry about that. Just stand right here and I’ll be right back!” </p><p>Wasp stood on the mat inside as the door closed, watching as Corrin ran to some other room. The room he was in was nice. There was a large couch with a small table at the center, a tv, and a chair. A lamp seemed to be what illuminated the room, a small grey and brown dog sleeping under it. He assumed that must have been Bella. </p><p>Corrin came back into the room with an armful of towels, placing them on the ground next to him. “Okay, so I just want you to dry off and maybe clean your feet. I don’t want dirt trailing around the house, ya know?” </p><p>Wasp nodded and picked up the first towel, starting from his helm downward. Once he was completely dry, he looked back to Corrin, who smiled at him and began picking up the towels. “If you want, you can sit on the couch there.” He pointed, and Wasp moved to the couch and sat, taking up as little space as possible. </p><p>Corrin left the room, heading back to where he had been before Wasp had come inside and did whatever he was doing. </p><p>Wasp looked over at the small dog. She had lifted her head up when he had entered the room, staring him down. Wasp reached out a servo and she backed her small head up slightly, causing him to pause. She sniffed him, then leaned into his hand. </p><p>This was it. His life had probably peaked here. A dog that Corrin said did not like people was allowing him to pet her. </p><p>Corrin eventually rolled something in, a tall chair with a tiny human in it. “Sorry, Wyatt wanted to see what was going on in here. I’ll just be another minute.” </p><p>Wasp stared at Wyatt, who did nothing but stare back. Corrin’s brother was so small. A human minibot? Was that even possible? </p><p>After several awkward moments, Wyatt broke the silence. “Doggy!” </p><p>Wasp looked down at Bella, who he had been petting the whole time. She had lifted her head to see what had made the sound, but placed her head back down when she saw Wyatt. </p><p>Finally, Corrin re-entered the room, carrying a small plate. “Here you go, honey.” He placed it down on the little table attached to the tall chair and kissed the top of Wyatt’s head. </p><p>Wasp continued to stroke Bella’s back, watching as Corrin came around and sat on the couch. Cujo had come into the room as well, but stopped by Wyatt’s chair, staring excitedly him and his food. </p><p>It felt cozy inside. Not just the actual warmth coming out of the vents along almost every wall. The atmosphere itself felt warm. It felt happy, and Wasp hoped that he could have that warmth one day. </p><p>The love that Corrin shared with Wyatt. Something not romantic, something that he rarely had seen on Cybertron. He wished to see it more often, but he knew that he probably would not. </p><p>Wyatt held his hand out, dropping a piece of meat with some sort of red sauce onto the floor. Cujo excitedly ate the food. Bella got up once she saw that Wyatt was dropping food on the floor. </p><p>“Wyatt, honey.” Corrin laughed, watching as Wyatt continued to drop more meat onto the floor. “The food is not for the dogs! It’s for you!”</p><p>Alas, the longer he stared, the colder he felt. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>